prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheVaughano/Archive 2
RE:Help with an Archive for my Talk Page? *Hiya, I have done your talk archive for you.. Dean27 (talk) 04:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Tables, Ladders, Chairs Slider *Cheers, but the size for slider is wrong. It needs to be 660px by 360px. Dean27 (talk) 17:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Replacing infobox images Hey, when you replace a infobox image (like Corey Graves') can you please make sure you add the old image into the image gallery? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:05, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Moving pages *Don't move pages without asking one of the admins, the next time will result in a temporary ban. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: WWE RAW House Shows *Yeah give me a min, this will come under a tour of the EU so will have to be named the same as all the others in previous years i have done. As it is in November and cagematch does not give it a name like the others i will just name it the same as in 2009. Give me 20 mins to set it up and then you can carry on with it. Dean27 (talk) 13:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :*It's all setup for you now to do the rest of the pages on that tour. If you just copy and paste the format i have done on the Birmingham page and change all the words and dates and add the 2010 events category. Any problems, let me know. Dean27 (talk) 13:31, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :*The True Giants page should be set up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Please try to use the proper format for pages, again - if you have questions don't hesitate to ask. Also, generally when making toy pages we want to break away from having a generic description for the photo and instead have it be linked. Please review the Joe Hennig/Toys page and see the changes I made and then compare it to the Velvet Sky/Toys page to see what I mean by not generically named. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lucha Underground roster All you have to do is edit the roster page, the normal way. Just add the proper information in the table format. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :* That page was deleted. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Raw Images Hola, thanks for adding the photos to the Raw page. However, just so you know in the future generally we only tend to add 6 images per match to these pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :* Ha, that was the link that inspired me to make the page. I couldn't believe that we didn't already have one. Thanks though. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Disbandments template *That is correct. It's going on decades such as, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s, 2020s, ect ect..... So 2015 is apart of the "2010s" decade. Dean27 (talk) 12:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :* What Dean said. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:49, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Images *If you replace images, please make sure you put the old images onto a page. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Linking titles *Now you have linked the wwe tag title on them pages, you need to link all the others on cena, bryan ect.... If you do a new edit on something, you need to make sure you keep to a format and do all other edits the same. Dean27 (talk) 13:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC)